1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of product manufacturing and distribution and more specifically to systems and methods for product authentication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increased globalization has lead to worldwide manufacturing and distribution of many consumer goods. While such globalization has generally resulted in lower prices for consumer goods, it has also provided additional opportunities for product counterfeiting and diversion. In order to perpetrate the deception, counterfeit goods are sometimes packaged in otherwise legitimate packaging, or labeled with counterfeit security measures such as tamper-evident seals with fake holographic images. As another example, an expensive component may be removed from a product and replaced with a counterfeit copy. A casual inspection of the product would not reveal the switch.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to better detect and deter the various forms of product counterfeiting and diversion.